Dark Times Come To Life
by BellaBelikova
Summary: What happens when Lord Voldemort gets together with Bellatrix Black and has twin girls born on the same day has Harry Potter. Will this help him win the war he is soo desperate to win. His need for power grows as his daughters powers also grow stronger.
1. The Darkest Times

**Dark Times Come To Life**

**Summary:If you thought Harry Poter and the Half Blood Prince was a dark year then get ready for some dark news. So it's said that evil can't love, what happens when Lord Voldemort gets together with Bellatrix Black and has twin girls born on the same day has Harry Potter. And will this help him win the war? Read and find out. :)**

* * *

The 31st of July, and Lord Voldmort was standing next to his most loyal servant. He was looking down at his new born twin girls. The prophecy was right, at least the ones about his daughters. That they would carry more power than anyone could ever imagine, they had only just been born and already the Dark Lord could sense their great power. Now all he had to worry about was the other prophecy the one he only new part off:

'**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approuches,**

**Born to those who have thrice defieted him.**

**Born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark**

**him as his egual.'**

"Born as the seventh month dies" Voldemort quoted. He knew only of two other families who child was 'Born as the seventh moth dies', the Potter's and the Longbottom's. Who ever this child was that was to defeat him it didn't matter, he would deal with that once he was certain which one was of more danger to him. All that mattered was finding out which child it was, and his daughters and their great powers.

The prophecy the one about his equal, made him laugh (or it would if Voldemort was capable of laughing). His equal, pathetic nobody could beat him, and now his daughters had been born he would use their born and become unstobable. But he needed to know more. He needed to know the rest of the prophecy, to know what it meant or rather who his equal was. Once again the one line from the prophecy kept researfesing, "Born as the seventh month dies". Four children had been 'born as the seventh month dies', only 4. But two were his own, they wouldn't kill him, would they? I mean they were powerful, actually they were probably more powerful then he could ever be, which was good he could use their powers when he took over, he would bring them up to stay by his side. However, this did not stop the feeling that something was different about one of them, a tiny baby didn't really say much but when he'd seen her open her eyes, he knew something was different about her. He had seen something in her eyes that had frightened him. Something that had to be delt with, right after he had dealt with the seccond prophecy.

The dark lord walked over to the window. Looked over the dark fields that the Riddle House stood on. At a distance he could an owl fluttering towards the house. With a flick of his wand he tried to open the window. But remembered he had magically protected it and so it could not be opened. Not even by himself, unless of course he removed the protections but it would take too much work. Instead he decided to go meet the owl outside.

'Wait here Bella', he said, turning towards the door. Bella was infact Bellatrix Black known for her loyalty to the dark lord.

'Where you going?' Bella asked.

'Just do has i say or your in trouble', he snered.

As he walked outside the owl dropped a letter at Voldemorts's feet, picking it up and opening it he read:

**To the powerful Dark Lord,**

**The Potters have had their child, a boy is named Harry. **

**The Longbottom's have named they boy Neville. **

**I hope my information was helpful and i hope to help you with looking for the right one.**

**Your Loyal Servant **

**Wormtail(P.P)**

He walked back inside, it was going to take longer than he thought to figure the Prophecy out.

* * *

**(1 year after)**

A whole year as passed since the birth of the dark lords twin daughters. Seeing as it was the twins birthday you would have thought that a father would be celebrating but no. Voldemort most commonly known has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who was not. He was infact reading his latest letter from Wormtail:

**To the powerful Dark Lord,**

**I am sorry to say but i have bad news. The Potters have found out that you are **

**after them and are doing all they can to protect their son. Also i have good news**

**they are living at Godrics Hallow.**

**Your Loyal Servant **

**Wormtail(P.P)**

It was good news indeed. At last after a year of waiting Peter Pettigrew had managed to help him. He would be rewarded when the job was finished. Finally, he had dealt with his daughters problem, and now his second problem was moments away from being over. After today all his worries would be over. After today nobody would doubt Lord Voldmort and he could finally show the world they were wrong.

* * *

**(Potter's House)**

The Potters were very well known people. All three of them stood watching as young Harry opened his birthday presents, along with their old friends Lupin, Sirius and Peter. Little Harry Potter was having the time of his life, James and Lily, his parents, where watching him not knowing this was the last time they would have fun together, who knows maybe if they had lived they would have had more fun.

'We'd best be going Padfoot', Lupin anoused.

' Let me just watch this little fellow open the present i got him', Sirius said handing his godson a present. Harry looked up at Sirius.

'Uce Siwius', he said in a little baby voice.

'I love it when he says my name'.

Harry finished opening the present and found a little teddy with the Gryffindor flag on.

'Oh, look hes not even started school yet and Sirius is already sorting him in Gryffindor', Lily said.

'Of course, we all know little Harry is just like me', James replied.

'Just hope he doesn't become as mischievus has you right prongs', Lupin said, 'We best go now. It's getting late.'

'Bye', Lily said.

'See you, Padfoot, Moody, Wormtail. It was good having you over'.

'It was a pleasure', Peter said trying not to sound to happy after all he new this was the last time he'd be seing the James and Lily.

* * *

**(Riddle House)**

Lord Voldemort had been thinking of a plan, for the last five minutes. He now had one and he was sure it would work. He was going for the Potters because their son seemed the most dangerous and he was to do it today. Now actually.

He apparated to Godric Hallow, right infront of Potter manor.

Today, he thought, was going to be the best day off his life. Now was the time to kill the Potters and become the greatest sourcer of all time and nobody was going to ruine it. Nobody.

* * *

**Ok so i've updated it. Please review. I'd really love to know what you think be :) (:**


	2. Defeated By A Baby

**Chapter 2:Deffiated By A Baby**

What Voldemort didn't know was that in that house was the little boy that was about to lead him to his downfall. Back inside Lily was holding Harry in her arms. When James came in from the kitchen where he had been washing the cups and plates from earlier, or should we trying to wash them.  
'I think somebodies coming, honey', he said.  
'What? At this hour. Who could it possibly be?', said Lily, looking a bit anoyed. Who was the idiot to be calling at this of a sudden there was a shout from the hall way.  
'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him of. Just go!', Lily heard him and didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Harry and ran upstairs into his (Harry's) room.  
How can he be there? How was she going to escape? How? All sorts of questions ran through her head as she heard distant footsteps. Was it James? No.  
It was Him. The Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
Lily tried her hardest not to cry as she put her son down and kissed his forehead.  
'I love you', she whispered, turning around she to face Lord Voldemort has a true Gryffindor. Brave, Bold and Daring. That is what she needed to be now, for Harry, for James and for the rest of the people she loved and cared for.  
There he stood at the door, You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort.  
'Stand aside, Mudblood', he said.  
'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything' she said,trying to be brave.  
'Stand aside, you silly girl. Or i'll kill you to'.  
'Please, kill me instead', she tried arguing with him,'Have mercy...have mercy...'He laughed, his usual shrill cold laugh, it made Harry cry.  
'Do you know who your talking to? I'm Lord Voldemort. I don't have mercy',and with one last laugh he murdered poor Lily Evans Potter right infront of baby Harry, making Harry cry even louder as he came face to face with Voldemort.  
'It is time for me to kill you. At last its time'.And that was Voldemorts last words as he lifted his wand and sent the killing curse at poor Harry.  
All baby Potter could see was a flashing light of green.

Ten years after, the riddle twins were found hiding in the mountains with the giants. They had been there for a year since You-Know-Who had been deffiated. They had then gone to stay with 2 witches for 8 years but they had been forced to leave because the ministry found out were they were. Now they were on the run, they could hear the aurours from were they were hiding.  
A sudden voice behind them said,'Bellatrix, Lucy is that you?' Bellatrix and Lucy turned round to find  
Lucius Malfoy. His long blonde hair flying all over the place.  
'What you doing here? We can take care of ourselfs', Lucy said.  
'Well, in that case i'll just let the them take you'.  
'No', Bella said, scared.  
'Right then. I'm going to have to make a plan', Lucius thought and thought. About 2 minutes after he whispered a plan to the aurours were even closer now.  
Lucy looked discusted that she had to follow someone elses plan. She was used to making her own. But she had no other choice right now.  
'I have found them and am willing to take them home with me', he happily told the aurours,'They are only children after all'.  
'They murdered a inocent man. A muggle may i add', One said, the leader Bella thought,'How can we just let it go?'.  
'They didn't know what they were doing', argued a very irritated Lucius.  
For a whole minute the aurours talked amoung themselfs.  
'We have come to the conclusion to give the riddle twins another change to prove themselves. But onlyone change', the leader said, and with one final look at the two girls he apparated. The others after him But not before Bella modified their memory, making them forget who really killed that muggle. So from thatday on nobody new that Bella and Lucy had killed anyone or ever done anything evil so that nobody had a reason to come after them.

Please you liked it thank u for the lovely reviews.


	3. Difficult Times For Bella

**Chapter 3:Difficult Times For Bella**

Bella woke up next morning to a terrifing schreech. A owl was taping on the window holding a letter. She was about to go and open the window and let it in but Lucy beat her to it. Lucy ripped it open to find two other letters one for her and the other for Bella. She handed Bella her letter and then turned to read her own:

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merling, First class, Grand sorc, chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, Internacial Confed Of Wizardry.)**

**Dear Miss Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find ebclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the 1st.**

**Your Sincerelly, Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress**

Lucy finished reading her letter and looked up at her sister to see if she had gotten it too, and by the glint in her eyes, she had. The two of them looked at their list, and had just finished reading them when a house elf came in anousing breakfast. As they walked downstairs, they couldn't help but notice how beautiful this house was they got to the dinning room, to find the Malfoy's all waiting for them. As Lucy looked around, her eyes stopped at two lads. One with blonde hair that made him look so handson. The other with brown hair and he was cute to. Bella's heart missed a beat.

'This is Draco, my son', Lucius said, 'And this is Chris a family friend. He will be joining us for the rest of the holidays then you will all go to Hogwarts', as he said this he eyed Bella.

'Well if you would like to sit down, we could all get started', Narcissa said.

Lucy couldn't help but look over at Draco every five minutes, he was so atractive. How can anyone be so cute? She thought. Bella on the other hand had gone off with Lucius. Who wanted a quick word with her**.**

'Well, Well, Well Bellatrix i heard you seem to have a little taste in talking to filthy muggles. I noticed that last night. Why didn't you curse him like a true Slytherin would?' Lucius said.

'I... I...I', Try as she could Bella just couldn't come up with an excuse.

'Well come on. Answer me or would you prefer i just send you to Askaban, you know I'm sure there'll be enough room in the cell with your stupid mother.'

'My mother is not stupid', Bella said, finally finding her voice and getting angry.

'If i say she is stupid then she is.' Lucius looked at Bella straight in the eye and then smack. She was knocked to the floor as Lucius's hand hit the side of her face. Lucius continued to hit bella. She was now crying. Why did she have to leave her wand upstairs? She thought.

Back in the dinning room Lucy was talking to Narcissa when she heard a racket coming from the corridor. Getting up, she decided to go see what was happening. In the corridor she came straight to face with her own sister bleeding and standing over her was a very anoid Lucius.

'How dare you hit her? Who do you think you are hitting the Dark Lords daughter? The greatest sorcerers daughter. Decentend of Salazar Slytherin'. Shouted a very, very angry Lucy. Which wasn't a very good thing, it was one thing to piss Bella off but Pissing Lucy off, well that was just looking for trouble.

She took out her wand and bellowed the only spell ashe could think of at this moment.

'Cruci...', Lucy said. However, Lucius was faster. He blocked it before she had a change to finish**.**

'Well, at least we have one decent twin. Talking to mudbloods. I'll put a stop to this if it's the last thing i do.' He muttered and walked out acting like nothing had happened.

'Are you ok Bella?', asked Lucy.

'Yeah i think so', answered a scared but relived Bella.

Lucy mended Bella's cuts and together they went upstairs to their room. As the day went on, the two girls decided to practise their knowledge and joining the boys went to the garden and had a duelling competition. As night came and Bella got into bed. She started crying. Lucy hearing this got out of her own bed and held her sister in her arms.

'Don't worry Bella. I won't let him get you', she whispered ' I'll look at after you', but it didn't stop Bella from crying. Nobody would ever make her forget this day. She didn't deserve this**. **

Two weeks went by and Bella was getting scared by the second. She avoided going near Lucius or even staying in the same room as him. As they all sat down one night Lucius came up to Bella and asked for a private chat. He led the way to his study. Sat down and told Bella to sit in the chair opposite him. Bella sat.

'I have something to say to you. And i think it's for the best. You, Bella, will not be going to Hogwarts...'

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long but i had my SATS and i needed to revise. Please R&R **


	4. Worst Nightmares & Harry Potter

**Worst Nightmares & Harry Potter All In 48 Hours!!**

"WHAT?", Bella shouted.

"Do not interrup me", Lucious said, "As i was saying, Bella will not be going to Hogwarts. She will be going to Whinegems Institution", he smiled, or rather sneered at Bella and continued "I have already sent them a letter explaining everything".

"But that's is not your desision to make", Lucy glared at Lucious " She has to go to Hogwarts, it is our fathers wish, that we both attend Hogwarts and who are you to go against the Dark Lords wishes" She continued glaring at Lucious, and it seemed like she would give everything to just kill him.

Lucious realising he angered her said "Now, now Lucy no need to get angry. It's only be a short arrangement, maybe a year or two. Just long enough for your sister to learn the difference between filth and pure-blood".

Bella just stood there listening to the two arguing about this, she tried to say something but nothing came out. How could this be happeing? All her life she had dreamed of goingto Hogwarts and now that dream had been ruined. In less than an hour her worst fear, of being all alone during school, had turned into reality.

Lucy couldn't sleep that night, she stayed up late, thinking over all that had happened this week.

Bella on the other hand went straight to sleep, dreaming that she was walking down the ai, on her wedding day. In the dream she was marrying Chris or was it may have been Draco, she couldn't quite remember much of the dream when she woke up the next morning.

Lucy and Bella both got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Bella, just grabbed some jeans

and an old tshirt. Lucy of course was looking more stylish, choosing a rather short skirt (which totally showed of how quickly she was developing).

Today they would all be going to Diagon Alley, to purchase their school supplies. Bella didn't know

why the hell they were making her go, i mean what exacty did she need if she was going to Whinegems Institution? She doubted that she could get her school supplies in Diagon Alley, and knowing this just made her feel all alone, and left out.

About an hour later, she found herself, Lucy, Chris and the Malfoy's in Diagon Alley. As they all made their way through the crouwded street Bella couldn't help but overhearing something that had her thinking.

"I almost forgot that Harry Potter was going to start Hogwarts this year?"

'amous Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts. Now was her chance to prove she wasn't useless. Now was her chance to kill Potter and bring her dear dather back'.

On realising what she was thinking Bella stopped and another voice came into her head

'What am i thinking i don't want to kill Harry too bring back my evil father. Because that's what he is evil. That's something Lucy would do not me. And anyway i'm not going to Hogwarts so its not like i'll see him'. This was all she could think about as they reached a snowy white building that towered over ther little shops. This was Grigotts.

Standing next to the bronze doors was a goblin. He bowed at them as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors. Silver this time, with words engraved upon them.

**"Enter, Stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors **

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there."**

"As if that's true", Lucy sneered.

" Well it is, you never know what you can find in here" Lucious responded.

After getting their money, they left Gringotts to get their school supplies. Lucy, Draco and Chris each got their letters out, and looked at their lists.

It seemes everyone was most excited about getting their wands. Bella, and Lucy each had one however it seemed Lucy wasn't happy with hers, and so insisted on getting a new one, and she made Bella get one too. Some time later, when everyone had their supplies, except for robes.

Lucious said "Well, it seems theres still some galleons left. Why don't you all run off and get what ever you want", he handed Draco, Chris and Lucy 20 galleons each "oh, it seems theres not enough for you, Bella" Lucious smirked at her.

Bella looked at him thinking one day she'll get her revenge.

"Narcissa and I will meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, now run along"

The four of them watched Lucious and Narcissa leave into the crowd.

"Should we go get robes?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, ok" Chris replied.

The four of them walked together to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

Has they walked in a women came to great them.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said.

"Yes", Lucy replied.

"Got the lot here"

Madam Malkin lead them to the back of the shop, where another witch was.

She stood Lucy, Chris and Draco on a stool, she motioned at Bella to stand on the fourth stool

"Oh, no i'm not going to Hogwarts", Bella murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry." was all Madam Malkin said.

Bella stood and watched as a long robe was put over her sister head, and Madam Malkin began to pin it to the right length. First, Lucy then Chris.

"You know what, we're gonna go get my owl. We'll meet you outside" Lucy told Draco.

As Lucy, Bella and Chris walked out they ran into a dark haired boy, who was heading into Madam Malkins.

"Hi", Lucy said "You going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah", He replied, the boy had jet black hair these amazing emerald green eyes, just like Bella's, but then Bella was a metomorphosis, meaning she can chance her appearance at will, as can Lucy, and she'd always liked emerald and so decided to give herself emerald eyes. The boy also had a scar on his forehead, which was covered by his messy frindge. This could only mean one thing, this boy his name was Harry Potter, and thanks to him the Dark Lord was defeated.

"I'm Lucy, this is my sister Bellatrix. Bella for short, but she's not going to Hogwarts." At this Bella gave Lucy a look that clearly said I hate you. Lucy ignored it and continued "And this is Chris. What's your name?" Bella looked at Chris who also seemed confused, it was obvious who the boy was what was going on?. Then Bella realised Lucy was just trying to get close to Harry, by acting all polite, after all the closer you are to your enemies then the more you know about them. Including their weaknesses.

"Harry Potter", the boy replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Harry. I'll see you at Hogwarts". Bella and Chris shared another puzzled look. "What just happened?" Bella mouthed. Chris just shrugged in responce.


	5. Journey To Hogwarts

**Journey To Hogwarts**

"Come on. Wake up or you'll be late", someone said.

"What?", murmured Bella, opening her eyes and the sun streamed down on her face."What time is it?" she asked

"8 o'clock" Narcissa replied. "Come now, Bella."

"Err...Why are you waking me up? I thought i didn't start till next week?" Bella asked

"There's been a change of plans. Your going to Hogwarts."

"What?...B..bb..but i don't have my school things."

"Don't worry i got them for you yesterday"

"So i''m really going to Hogwarts?", Bella couldn't quite believe her luck. She was going to Hogwarts. She was going to Hogwarts. She felt like screaming out with joy.

"Yes" Narcissa sounded fed up, "I want you girls downstairs in 20 minutes"

"We'll be there", Lucy replied, looking at Bella who seemed to have froozen in shock.

"Come on, Bella. Get dressed." she smiled at Bella and winked.

20 minutes later, both Lucy and Bella were ready. Bella had one again gone for a comfortable clothing, while Lucy had choosen a black t-shirt that said 'What are rules for if they can't be broken?'. She had also gone with a short denim skirt, and her long blond hair fell on her shoulders in perfect curls. She of course had make up on.

Some time after they found themself's at platform 9 3/4, where a scarlet steam engine was waiting.

Bella looked around her, thousand of people of all ages chatting to each, saying goodbye to their kids. This is something she'd thought about ever since she could walk, and not so long ago she thought that dream had been shattered but here she was, standing on platform 9 3/4.

She turned back to the group to find that Lucy, Chris and Draco walking away. She said bye to Lucious and Narcissa and ran after the three of them. They all searched around foran empty compartment. At last they found one. Lucy carried her new owl, Tagaladwen, Tag for short.

Bella then carried her owl, Venya.

The four of them then made themselfs comfortable. Bella sitting near the window, watching a group of red heads. The Weasley's she thought. Lucious had told them all that the Weasley's all had red hair, freckels and more children than they can afford.

'They don't look that bad', Bella found herself thinking.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing", Bella replied, drawing her eyes aways from the window.

"Whatever", Lucy said "So who's looking forward to Quidditch?"

"Father says its a crime if i'm not pickedfor Slytherin", Draco says.

A whistle sounded and the train started to move.

"I wonder what they'll make us do first", Chris said.

"Who knows. But i don't really care. I have other plans for this year" Lucy said.

"Lucy, if you don't mind me asking" Bella said, "why were you being so nice to Har...Potter?" she stopped herself from saying Harry, she didn't want Lucy to think she was on first name basis with him.

"Well, if you must know, and it's really none of your business but i was just trying to get closer to him. That way i can find his weakness and it will be much easier for father to kill him. When he comes back." Lucy said smilling at Bella.

"You really think he's coming back don't you?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I do"

Chris and Draco both sat there looking from Bella to Lucy, thinking about what they had just been discussing. There was a rather awkward silence, then Chris says "Should we go see if there's anyone to torment?" Chris asked.

Just has he asked this a dimpled woman slid back the doors and said "Anything from the trolly dears?"

"No, thanks" Bella said politily.

"Speak for yourself. I'm starving" Lucy interrupted.

She leapt to her feet and bought herself some Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and Cauldron Cakes.

Draco and Chris also got some treats. However Bella, who was feeling rather hungry had no money, so couldn't get anything.

"I'm going for some air", Bella said, getting to her feet and walking out of the compartment.

As she walked up the corridor a round-faced boy stopped her and asked "Have you seen a toad?"

"No. I'm sorry." Bella replied, "But you shouldn't get worried, it will turn up sooner or later."

"Yes, i hope so",he said miserably, "Well if you seehim..".

Bella watched the boy walk away. She turned round and went back to her compartment.

Back in the compartment Lucy, Draco and Chris were eating away.

"What happened to her?" Chris asked, for Bella had just walked out.

"I don't really know. And i don't really care." Lucy replied. "I think she does that for attention".

Draco and Chris looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'Bella. attention. never.'

"Should we go" Lucy said.

The three of them got up and went to look for Bella. It didn't take long to find her. She seemed to have been on her way back.

"Oh, there you are." Lucy said, sounding bored. "We've been looking for you."

"I've just been walking around" Bella told them, "Have either of you seen a toad?"

"NO", Shrugged Lucy, "And veen if i had it would be dead before you could ask. Why do you care anyway? Toad's are for losers".

"Nothing. I'm just asking", Bella replied there was no point telling Lucy about the round faced boy. She'll probably only say that Bella shouldn't be talking to vermin. Together they stopped outside one of the compartments.

Lucy entered followed by Draco and Chris. Bella having no idea was was going on decided to check out who this compartment bellonged to. Inside where rather two thuggish looking boys.

"Crabbe. Goyle." Draco said, intrucing them to Bella.

Bella sat opposite her sister, and as the rest of the group chattered away, she sat and thought about Hogwarts. She thought about was house she was going to be sorted into, of course it had to be Slytherin i mean it was in her blood. But she couldn't help thinking that it would be nice to be different. Without reralising Bella was brought back to the compartment.

"Come Bella, we have to go." Lucy said frustrated.

"What. Where we going?"

"People are saying Harry Potter is in one of the compartments", Draco replied.

All six of them then left the compartment they were in and went looking for Harry Potter. They found him in not long after sitting with one of the red heads. There he sat with the same jet black as Bella and the same emerald eyes. It was strange that two people from completly different families could be so alike.

"Is it true?" Draco sais, " They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?""Yes." Harry said. He was looking at the three other boys and at the twins. He remembered the girls from Diagon Alley but couldn't remember their names.

"This Crabbe, Goyle. Chris, Lucy and Bella". Draco said carelessly noticing where Harry was looking, "And i'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy".

The red heaired boy gave a slight cough, which could have been hiding a snigger. Draco glared at him. Bella also sniggered, which gave her a dirty look from the rest of her so called friends. She couldn't help herself knew what people said about the Malfoy's and she found it very amusing.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" No, need to ask who you are. My father told me all about the Weasley's. Red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Draco turned to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there."

Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks", he said.

Draco didn't flinch or even go red, however his a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks.

Bella again stuggles to control herself.

"I'd be careful if i was you, Potter" Lucy said, " Unless your not careful you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with filth like the Weasley's and that Hagrid and it will rub off on you".

Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Say that again." Ron said.

"Leave them Draco, what have they done to you?" Bella said

"No. I don't feel like leaving. We've eaten all our food and they still have some."

Goyle reached towards the chocolate frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward but before he had so much has touched Goyle, he let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging of his finger.

"Serves you right." Bella said

"You be quite, you, filthy traitor siding with Potter." Draco sneered.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that. You have no right." Lucy said

"Well it's true"

"Whether it's true or not you have no right to speak to her that way. She's Bellatrix Black, Draco don't you ever forger that." Lucy glared at Malfoy.

"Will, you two stop arguing" Chris said bravely.

"Please can we just go. They've done nothing wrong." Bella tried again to get everyone to just leave.

"What you siding with Potter for? Stop being just a whimp" Lucy screamed at Bella, who replied "I'm not it's just why do you always pick on people?"

SLAP. Lucy slapped Bella on the cheek. Bella's face went bright red as she held back tears.

"Shut-up. You got it. Now get out" Lucy sneered and shuved Bella out the ccompartment, " Come Draco. We'll find something better to do, and anyway i think were nearly there."

"What is going here" a bossy voice said, having just come into the compartment and turning to Harry and Ron clearly not please with the mess.

"I think he's been knocked out" Ron said to Harry. Scabbers, hit pet rat was lieing on the floor, "No i don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep." Turning to Harry, he said "You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "And Lucy and Bella where there too with that other one. But she they seemed so nice i never thought they'd hang around with people like Malfoy" Harry shock his head and stared out of the window, and thinking about Bella and how upset she'd looked after being slapped by her own sister.

"I've heard of his family", Ron said darkly "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who dissapeared. They said they'd been bewitched. Dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the dark side. He also said that the Malfoy's adopted the twins, when they left the witchs house they were living at. Nobody know why they left, or really nobody knows much about them just that their mother is in Askaban and that their whole family's into the dark arts", Ron then turned to the bossy female, known as Hermione Granger "Can we help you with anything?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, i've been up to the front to and they said we should be arriving any minute now. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting not us." Ron said, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right. I ionly came in here because people are acting very childish, racing up and down the corridor." Hermione said sniffly voice "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left,. He and Harry then took their jackets off and pulled on their black robes.

Back in Bella's and Luccy's compartment, everyone was busy descussing Potter, they had all already changed. "Stupid Potter" Draco muttered to himself.

A voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately".

The train continued to slow and and graduly stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to the platform.

"Firs'-years! Over here!", a big giant man greated them. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Stumbling, they followed the giant down a steep narrow path.

"So that's Hagrid?" Chris asked to Draco.

"Yeah that's him" Draco sneered he was still angry at Harry. Suddenly, a loud chorus of "Ooohs" broke out.

The path had ed on to the edge of a great black lake. On the other side, with many windows sparkling in the starry sky was a castle.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing at a fleet of little boats.

Draco, Chris, Bella and Lucy all got into one of the boats.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, "Okay then, Forward!"

The boats moved all at once, across the lake, which looked as smooth as glass. Everybody was silent, the only noise heard was the wind against the lake and trees.

Bella looked up at the castle and once again found herself wondering if this wasn't a dream and she was infact back at the Malfoy's manor sleeping. At long last they came to the harbour. Hagrid started looking in the boats to make sure nothing was left behind, when he had looked through them all and found nothing but a toad which he returned to the round faced boy. They clambered up a passageway after Hagrid's lamp. At last they came out onto a damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

Hagrid made sure everyone was here and raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
